


Mosaic

by futureimperfect, Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Series: Circumstance [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Multi, Threesome, orginal femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda and Caterina share a long and rich history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Potential

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bridled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/68312) by [futureimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect), [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo). 



> A/N: All characters were created by and belong to the authors. Please do not use without permission.
> 
> We would like to note that this fic, as it progresses, is in no way meant to represent an entirely realistic representation of the BDSM Scene. This is a fictionalized, somewhat Romanticized account, in which many of the intricate details are left between the lines. However, despite the poetic license, we hope the portrayal is thoughtful and enjoyable.

Caterina sighed in contentment as she floated in the large pool. The baths always felt particularly nice in the winter, when she couldn't ever seem to get entirely warm. A slave was rubbing a sponge over her shoulders, but she waved her away in order to float in the water.

When Hilda came down the stairs and saw Caterina Saxton, she shook her head and chuckled silently. Therese's new invite was quite full of herself most nights, but there in the water, alone, she looked vulnerable, young--even though there were only months between she and Hilda in age. The tabloids had certainly seen less of Caterina since she began her membership, but Hilda doubted the woman's playgirl days were over. She let a pet undress her and waved her off before slipping in the water next to the blonde. "Mm, it's quiet down here tonight," she said as she ran her eyes over Caterina's body shamelessly.

Caterina opened her eyes, her feet touching the bottom of the pool as she sunk into a seat on the ledge that ran around the edge. "I like it like this. It's relaxing."

"Certainly." It could be more relaxing, for Hilda at least. But she denied herself a pet for want of a better option. "I'm glad you're still enjoying our little establishment." She smiled her soft, closed lip smile.

"I am. It's been a very interesting few months." Caterina returned Hilda's smile, her teeth flashing white as she returned Hilda's scrutiny as well.

The blonde sat back, stretching her arms along the edge of the pool as if to offer Caterina a better view. "Then perhaps you'll be staying on for a while longer." There was a bit of a pool as to how long it would take Caterina to get bored, but Hilda had other hopes. She knew precisely how to keep the woman interested, and she knew precisely how to lead her to it.

"Well, I plan on staying in Paris for a while." She was still intrigued by what the club had to offer. Caterina had been feeling listless recently, and the club had offered an antidote for that, but she was already wondering just how long that would last. She knew that she needed to start thinking about doing something more productive with her life, but as of yet, she didn't have any plans.

"Mm...Excellent." Hilda idly ran her fingertips through the water and up Caterina's arm, feeling the warmth of her skin. She closed her eyes and let herself sink down to a lower step.

Caterina shivered under Hilda's touch, closing her eyes for a moment. "All alone tonight?"

"For the moment," Hilda replied without opening her eyes. She wondered just what type of invitation Caterina would take that as.

"That's too bad." Caterina took the opportunity to look at Hilda more closely. She didn't know exactly what sort of relationship Hilda had with Therese, but everyone seemed to regard her with obvious respect and it left her curious.

Hilda opened her eyes and caught Caterina's stare. She held it. "You don't seem too occupied yourself."

"Mmm. Not yet." For some reason, she found that she couldn't look away from Hilda. She didn't even know if she wanted to.

The blonde sat up again and reached out to run the back of her hand down Caterina's cheek. "Did you have something in mind?" She had to keep herself from smiling as she said it.

Caterina shrugged, even as she leaned into Hilda's touch. She didn't want to presume. "Nothing specific, but I've yet to have an uneventful night here."

"Oh, I don't doubt it." Hilda had been paying attention. She knew Caterina had been going from one pet to another, enjoying the games, the sex. But she had yet to do much more that scrape the surface. "But there are other things to enjoy."

Caterina raised her eyebrows. "It sounds like you might have something in mind." Caterina smirked at Hilda, though she had no idea why. There was something about the other woman that drew her in. She drifted closer.

Hilda chuckled lightly and wrapped her fingers around the back of Caterina's neck, pulling her in for a firm kiss. The woman had absolutely no idea.

Caterina was moaning almost before she registered the kiss. Hilda's hand on the back of her neck made her stomach contract and her knees go weak. She melted into Hilda's body, confused by how strong her reaction was. She pulled away from the kiss, but not from Hilda. "I..." She swallowed nervously, "um..."

"Yes, Caterina?" Hilda raised her eyebrows, but she held Caterina's neck firmly.

Caterina squirmed under Hilda's hand, though not enough to break away. She needed to leave. She needed to back away and get out of the bath. But she didn't. She couldn't. Instead, she leaned in and kissed Hilda again, pressing even closer.

Hilda stroked Caterina's back soothingly, sensing her tension, her conflict. She wanted Caterina calm. "That's it," she whispered, breaking the kiss only to lean in and nip Caterina's ear.

She whimpered and wrapped her arms around Hilda. She nuzzled against Hilda's neck, not sure what was happening or what Hilda expected of her, but enjoying it none the less.

"Why don't we go to my rooms..." Hilda ran her fingers through Caterina's curls lightly and signaled for an attendant before she pulled away and rose out of the pool, pulling Caterina up with her.

Caterina's fingers were tangled in Hilda's, and she had little choice but to follow her. She squeezed them slightly, needing the reassurance, as she stepped out of the water. She wrapped her arms around Hilda from behind and pressed against her back, seeking the contact.

"In good time, Caterina," Hilda said, her voice firm as she stepped away. She allowed the attendant to dry her and then Caterina, hoping that this was the last time for a while she would have to depend on one of the staff for that.

"Right." Caterina was taken aback for a moment, not used to being put off. Now dry, she started looking around for her clothing, anxious to get on with the night, to get to wherever Hilda deemed an appropriate place to do... whatever it was that she had planed.

Her clothing, however, had been removed upon a subtle command from Hilda, who was now pulling on a robe and walking towards her rooms. None was offered to Caterina.

Caterina looked around, confused. "Hilda..."

"Yes?" She turned, arching one of her eyebrows. Hilda expected Caterina to follow without asking questions.

Caterina spread her arms, looking down at her naked body. "My clothing...?"

"Is no longer necessary." The blonde pursed her lips, indicating that Caterina was becoming tedious. She turned, walking away again. Caterina would follow. If it wasn't that night, it would be the next or the one after.

Caterina looked askance at Hilda's back. Wasn't necessary? What did that even mean? She hurried to catch up with Hilda, slowing only when she was walking at Hilda's side. She was trying very hard to ignore just how naked she felt.

Hilda was merciful in taking a series of hidden service hallways back to her rooms, finally entering them through a subtly hidden panel in her wall. She closed it behind Caterina and stepped back to look at the woman, tapping her fingertip on her lip. "Hmm...there are cuffs in the bedroom on the nightstand. Go and get them."

"Cuffs?" Caterina blinked, but headed toward the bedroom. Things were a little easier when she had clear directions, but she was getting nervous and that was slowly overriding the arousal she had been feeling in the baths.

When Caterina returned, Hilda took them from her. She leaned forward, kissing Caterina softly before gently buckling the leather around the blonde's wrists. "Mm, yes...that's better," she murmured as she stepped back again.

Caterina twisted her arms in the cuffs, feeling the weight of them, feeling the leather against her skin. She swallowed and shifted. Despite her time in the club, this was all incredibly new to her. She'd never allowed herself to experience this side of things. "Now what?"

"Now..." Hilda stepped forward and raked her fingers through the curls between Caterina's legs. She pushed past them, wanting to see just how wet Caterina was, and it was just as she expected. A ghost of a smile came to her face. "Now, I take you to bed." She put her palm in the center of Caterina's chest and gently pushed her backwards toward the bedroom.

Caterina moaned incoherently at Hilda touched her, then she stumbled backward through the open doorway to the bedroom. She fell when the backs of her thighs hit the bed and she landed in a sprawl.

Hilda chuckled lightly as she climbed on top of the woman, straddling her. With a few simple pushes, she had Caterina where wanted her, and lifted her arms, attaching the cuffs to hooks in the headboard. "Mm, yes." She sat back straight before running her hands firmly down Caterina's sides.

"Oh." Caterina was taken by surprise and she instinctively pulled at the bonds, even as she arched up into Hilda's hands. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. It wasn't as if she had never been tied up before, just never by someone who was so intent about it.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Caterina," Hilda said in a husky whisper as she tweaked the blonde's nipples.

Caterina shuddered and nodded. "Oh yeah." She squirmed under Hilda, trying to get her to come closer.

"Good...because there's so much more I'd like to do with you." Hilda smirked as she leaned down and nipped at Caterina's earlobe. "Mm, if you agree to be my pet."

Caterina's eyes went wide. "P- pet?" She swallowed nervously but she couldn't deny the way her stomach dropped away and her skin tingled.

"Mmhm." Hila blew her breath across Caterina's ear and ran her fingers down her side.

"I... " She squirmed as Hilda touched her. "I don't know." Her nervousness was disappearing again but it was getting harder for her to think. "I don't know what that means."

"It's not something you need decide now," Hilda said. She kissed down Caterina's neck to her chest. "We can discuss it later." She wanted the blonde to squirm throughout just imagining the possibilities.

Caterina nodded and looked down at Hilda. "When?"

"When I'm finished with you, Caterina," she said sternly.

Caterina shivered at Hilda's tone and nodded. She didn't know what she would say to Hilda, what her answer would be, but even thinking about being Hilda's pet, belonging to her, was exciting. She pressed herself up against Hilda's stomach. "Please..." She pulled at her restraints, trying to wrap her arms around Hilda.

"In good time." She pressed her fingers between Caterina's legs, teasing her clit lightly. Hilda fully intended to take her time with the woman, to savor the night in case Caterina did not take her up on her offer. Though, if she had to place a bet, she was completely comfortable in saying that odds were in her favor.


	2. Craft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda has plans for Caterina.

Caterina put the finishing touches on her makeup. Hilda hadn't said exactly where they were going that night, but she had given her vague instructions about how to dress: short and sparkly with three-inch stilettos. She was just sliding those stilettos on when her doorbell rang. She rushed to get it, thinking it would be Hilda, only to find that it was a driver instead. "Dr. Bor awaits." He nodded his head gravely and waited for her to join him. Caterina smiled nervously and followed him to the elevator . The ride was both shorter and longer than she wanted it to be, and when he opened the car door, she had no choice but to get in.

When the driver opened the door, Hilda shifted in her seat in order that she might better see Caterina's attire. She allowed a quick smile before the blonde could see it. The top was close to bordering on ridiculous in Hilda's opinion, but she wanted Caterina to be even more noticeable than she naturally was. "Mm, pretty. But your eye makeup is a bit a dark," she said as the door closed behind Caterina.

Caterina tried not to look too disappointed. "I'm sorry. Would you like me to change it?" She was sure that there was something in her purse that would work.

"No." Hilda took Caterina's chin between her fingers and turned her face this way and that. It was remarkable that they were the same age; Hilda thought of Caterina as a girl, and she wasn't sure she would ever be able to get past that. "It will do." And she might give her a small punishment later.

Caterina nodded and tried to relax, looking at Hilda rather then trying to figure out exactly where they were going. "Thank you." She still wasn't entirely used to the dynamics of their relationship, but she was trying hard to do as Hilda wanted. If she had been more specific, Caterina would have done her makeup differently.

For the ride, Hilda was silent, but she kept her hand firmly on Caterina's thigh. Rather than going to the club or somewhere like it, the car pulled up to a club that Hilda knew Caterina once frequented quite regularly. She shifted as the driver opened the door for them. "Go on."

Caterina got out of the car, stopping abruptly when she recognized their destination. La Reve wasn't exactly someplace that she though Hilda would enjoy and she wondered just why they were there. Still, she smiled at the bouncer out of habit and kissed his cheek as if it was any other night. A brief conversation about his girlfriend and his motorcycle later and they were in the door.

For the duration, Hilda kept her hand on the small of Caterina's back. It was too loud inside, too flashy, and it was close to too crowded. But Caterina was just where Hilda wanted her to be; she could feel the blonde's tension as she ushered her up to the VIP section. "I thought we might enjoy something different," she said, lips brushing Caterina's earlobe. "Though, I suppose this isn't quite different for you, is it?"

Despite her confusion, Caterina was slowly starting to relax. The club was as familiar to her as it was overwhelming for Hilda, though Hilda's presence was keeping her slightly off balance. Still, there was something in Hilda's voice that almost made her ashamed of just how much time she had spent in places like this. "No. Not that different." She was already starting to move in time with the music.

"Mm." Hilda ushered them to a table, one that gave a generous view of the dance floor. The flashing lights reflected on Caterina's shirt, making her pale skin stand in relief against it. "Go and get us some drinks."

Caterina nodded and headed toward the bar. She knew the bartender as well as she knew the bouncer and their drinks only took a fraction of the time that some of the other patrons had been waiting. She smiled at him, winking as she turned back toward the VIP section and Hilda.

The blonde was watching a young woman, younger than Caterina, on the dance floor. She was alone, and she looked as if she didn't mind. The girl vaguely piqued Hilda's interest, but she mostly wanted to see how Caterina would react.

The girl certainly piqued Caterina's interest, but she only gave her a passing glance before she handed Hilda her drink. It wasn't as if the girl was really an option with Hilda right there. "I'm sorry that took so long." It hadn't really, given the size of the crowd but she didn't know if Hilda would realize that.

"Mm." Hilda patted the booth where she was sitting and wrapped her arm around Caterina's waist, knowing that the position wouldn't be comfortable for the blonde. "Tell me," she said, leaning in close, her body pressing into Caterina's side, "what you enjoy about this place."

Hilda's arm was forcing her lean forward and Caterina didn't think Hilda would appreciate it if she tried to lean into her. She took a deep breath, trying to school her thoughts into something coherent. "I..," she swallowed, "I like all of the people, how you can be as anonymous or conspicuous as you want. The music is so loud that you can't think about it, you just have to feel it and the people are so close that you can't stand still. I love leaving so late that I'm completely exhausted by the time I get home and I can just fall into bed." Caterina wasn't thinking about being uncomfortable anymore, and Hilda was warm beside her.

Regardless of how long they stayed, Caterina was going to fall into bed completely exhausted that night. But Hilda hadn't yet decided whether the blonde would be sleeping in her arms or at her feet. She began to rub Caterina's expose thigh at the hem of skirt. "But it wasn't enough for you, was it?" she said, voice still low in Caterina's ear.

"It was... for a while." Caterina frowned. She didn't know when it had stopped being enough, whether it was when she first started going to the club, or whether it was when she first started spending time with Hilda. Still, she was unconsciously pressing her thigh into Hilda's touch.

Before Caterina could get too complacent, Hilda pressed her hand underneath the skirt, just grazing the blonde's panties with her fingertips before pulling away. "Go and dance for me, Caterina." She nodded towards the girl they had both been watching.

Caterina shuddered and nodded. It didn't take her long to approach the girl and start dancing with her. And the girl certainly wasn't pushing her away. Caterina was acutely aware of Hilda's eyes on her as the girl slide her arms around Caterina's waist and started playfully kissing one of her collarbones.

Hilda caught the girl's eye and held her gaze for too long a moment. Were she in the mood to collect, she might have invited her home with them, but Caterina was enough of a handful. And Hilda enjoyed keeping her full attention. She continued to watch, sipping on her drink slowly, but when she saw Caterina's hands wandering down the girl's back, she stood, sauntering over. She put her hands on Caterina's waist and turned her firmly before placing a sound kiss upon her lips. Caterina melted into Hilda's arms, willingly opening her mouth under Hilda's, ready to do whatever Hilda wanted.

The bass was so pervasive that Hilda didn't even hear the music anymore. The girl with whom Caterina had been dancing had moved away, but Hilda did not try to find her after she disappeared in the crowd. She pressed Caterina back, pushing into the middle of the floor. They were surrounded, pressed together, and Hilda could feel every contour of Caterina's body underneath the thin clothing. She kissed along one of the blonde's collarbones up to her neck to gently mark the spot with her teeth.

Caterina moaned, though the sound was swallowed up by the music. She was pressing shamelessly into Hilda, happy, as always, just to be close to her. "You're right," she whispered into Hilda's ear, "it isn't enough anymore." She clung to Hilda, wanting something, though she wasn't sure what.

"No, I didn't expect it would be." Hilda moved her hand up and grasped the back of Caterina's neck firmly. She pressed her hips into the blonde's before running her other hand down her side, pushing it underneath her skirt. "You're not nearly so dull anymore." She pushed Caterina's panties aside and pressed two fingers into her quickly.

Caterina whimpered and pressed into Hilda's fingers. She pulled against Hilda's hand, trying to get closer to the other woman, reveling in the way Hilda was holding her. Her nipples were hard under her tank top and the people and the music were pressing in on her, making it almost impossible to breathe.

"They're watching you," Hilda said, still holding Caterina's neck firmly. She began to pump her fingers slowly, almost painfully so. Some were watching, and others were too engrossed in themselves, in their partners, in the music or whatever it was that attracted them to such a place. But Hilda wanted to give Caterina the experience, to show her the contrast between what she used to be--a playgirl who was nearly useless--and what she was becoming--a woman of substance, beyond even what Hilda was doing for her. She curled her fingers towards herself as she continued.

"Ahh..." Caterina stumbled forward against Hilda. She didn't know if anyone was watching her or not, she was sure that at least some people were, but she couldn't focus on anyone but Hilda. "Please," her voice was low and threaded with need.

"Well..." Hilda nipped hard at Caterina's earlobe as she withdrew her fingers. "Since you've asked so nicely, yes, of course I'll take you away from here, Caterina." She smirked, continuing to keep her grip on Caterina's neck as she threaded her way off of the dance floor.

Caterina had no choice but to go with Hilda, the hand on her neck making it impossible for her to turn away. Still, she caught the bartender's eye as Hilda dragged her past, and she knew that at least one person had been watching them on the dance floor. Her face was hot when they hit the sidewalk, though the cool of the air barely registered before they were back in Hilda's car.

Luckily for Caterina, no one was their to take their picture. When Hilda settled down, the driver pulled away, knowing already their next destination. "On your knees," she said casually to Caterina.

She instinctively did as she was told, sliding to her knees at Hilda's feet, her eyes already downcast. She was wet and aching and she just wanted Hilda to touch her.

"We're going to the club, and I expect you to be out of that ridiculous outfit by the time we get there." Taking Caterina up to the main entrance would have been an interesting little punishment, but it would call too much attention to the place to have a naked woman mounting the stairs from the street. Hilda planned to use a different entrance, the one most members used. But she wanted a striking contrast for Caterina, to cement that this was different, that it was more serious than Caterina's past.

Caterina's eyes went wide, but she immediately pulled her shirt off, tossing it aside. She knew that they weren't particularly far from the club and that she didn't have long to fulfill Hilda's request. Getting out of her skirt was more awkward and she fell against the seat as the car went over a bump. She only just slid out of it as the car came to a stop. She didn't have time to worry about just how she was going to get from the car and up the front stairs without everyone on the street stopping to stare at her.

Hilda leaned forward and tugged at Caterina's panties and glanced at her shoes. "You're not fully undressed, Caterina."

Caterina whimpered, knowing that Hilda would punish her for that. She unbuckled her shoes, and once they were off, she shimmied out of her panties.

Hilda got out of the car when the driver opened the door, and she beckoned to Caterina. There was a slight chill in the air, but it was nothing Caterina could not handle. And once again, Hilda took hold of the back of her neck, ushering her into a fairly hidden entrance. No one would have seen them, but there was no need for Caterina to know that. "Go and get your collar. I'll be in the lounge."

Caterina couldn't remember ever coming into the club through this entrance, and it took a moment to get her bearings. Once she did, though, it only took a few minutes for her to find Hilda's room, retrieve her collar, and head to the lounge. She was slowly processing the nights earlier events, realizing that as easy as it was to fall back into old habits, it wasn't fulfilling, and she was much happier now that they were in the club and she was properly kneeling at Hilda's feet.

Hilda took the collar and buckled it around Caterina's neck, sitting back to admire the picture. She had been skeptical when Therese mentioned Caterina as a project, but all of that was gone. The blonde was the first pet Hilda had wanted to be involved with long term; she was quite pleased with the benefits of that. "I think," she said, more to herself than Caterina, "we'll pay a visit to the gaming room tonight."

She looked up at Hilda, just for a moment, before she looked back down. She had enjoyed going to the gaming room, watching the spectacles and placing bets, before she had become Hilda's pet but it wasn't a place that she had become entirely comfortable with in her new role. Still, there was no telling what Hilda was in the mood for that night and she had little choice but to follow.

"Come." Hilda crossed the lounge, Caterina trailing behind. She walked through a short hallway that opened into the game room--a large, airy space that was buzzing with activity, as always. She smiled at some familiar faces before joining a group at the start of a short, straight track that ran the length of one of the long sides of the room.

Caterina stopped by Hilda's side, watching the current activity, as she knelt again.

A group of pets raced quickly by them on hands and knees chasing a small ball as it rolled down the track. Hilda watched for a moment or two before joining their masters. "Mm, room for one more?" she asked casually, knowing that if there wasn't, someone would make sure that a pet and his or her master had something better to do.

"Of course." A tall gentleman smiled and nodded at Hilda as he motioned his own pet off of the track.

Caterina was closely watching what was going on, trying to figure out exactly what the point of the game was and how she could win it. She wasn't entirely comfortable with competing, but if she had to, she was going to do everything possible to win.

Hilda nodded to Caterina to take the boy's place. Instead of trying to explain the game, she decided to simply let Caterina work it out for herself. It was quite simple, really. The first pet to get the ball and get it back won. And Hilda was already making her wagers, knowing she would lose money on Caterina.

Caterina crawled into the roped off area and waited for the next round to begin. She thought that she knew what the purpose was, but that didn't mean that she would be successful at it.

Before they began, Hilda was offered a chair. She took a seat and crossed her legs, taking out a cigarillo and lighting it.

Caterina lunged after the ball as soon as it was tossed down the track. She managed to grab it briefly, but someone else bumped into her and she dropped it. She tried to scramble after it, but another person grabbed it and managed to bring it back over the line. Caterina frowned as she returned to the start, getting ready to play again.

Hilda clucked her tongue softly as she shook her head. The game might have been simple, but the bets being made were not insubstantial. She placed hers again and watch as Caterina came even less close to winning. There were other things she had planned for Caterina, more dignified races than this, but the blonde needed to get used to performing this way in the public sphere of the club.

Caterina was getting more and more frustrated with each pass, and her audience was fading away. She finally knocked over another pet and grabbed the loose ball, scrambling over the line just as someone made a grab for her.

As she stood, Hilda raised her eyebrows. The winnings would be settled through the club, but Hilda had lost more than she had won with the last race. She crooked her finger, drawing Caterina to her. A sheen of sweat covered the blonde's naked body, and it was clear that she was more frustrated than tired. "A whipping, I think. You've cost me quite a bit of money. And you've made a mess of yourself." Hilda insisted upon grace, and Caterina had been anything but graceful.

Caterina looked down. "Of course. I'm sorry." It seemed that she spent a lot of her time apologizing to Hilda, but she didn't think that Hilda minded. She was learning quite a bit about humility and she tried to regain some of her composure as she submitted to the punishment, knowing that by the time Hilda was done, that composure would be gone entirely.

It was a weekend, so Hilda knew the stage wouldn't need to be set. She ushered Caterina out of the room, some of its patrons following her. Hilda readied Caterina herself, carefully tying her hands with course rope before stepping away from the post. She unfurled her whip, laying three quick, stinging stripes across the woman's thighs. "For the clothing your failed to remove," she said.

Caterina sucked in a breath as she nodded, acknowledging Hilda's words. "Thank you."

"Mm, you're welcome, Caterina." Then, she began in earnest, striping Caterina's back with hard, precise strokes. She wanted the blonde to exhaust herself in being pushed just beyond where Hilda had taken her before.

Caterina's moans quickly turned into sobs. it was getting harder and harder for her to keep herself upright and sweat was beading on her skin, rolling down between her breasts. her knees were going weak and it was a struggle not to lock them, but she didn't want to pass out and disappoint Hilda further.

Hilda stopped, stepped back, admiring her own work. She paid no attention to the audience that had gathered. It was quite beautiful to see Caterina's back heaving with her breaths. "Have you had enough?" she asked.

She took several deep breaths, leaning against the whipping post as she tried to clear her mind. "Only if..." It took all of her energy to say it, to stop herself from saying yes and begging Hilda to stop, "only if you think I have." She started weeping again as soon as the words were out.

Hilda half smiled for a moment as she ran her fingers down the blonde's back. But her face was calm and stern once again as she stepped back and laid the whip high across Caterina's back five more times, watching Caterina carefully with each blow, making sure she could take it. Then finally, she stopped.

Caterina was sobbing by the time that Hilda finished and it felt like a incredible effort to stay on her feet. "Please..." her voice cracked as she tried to plead with Hilda, though she didn't know just what she was asking for.

Hilda handed the whip off to an attendant and saw to untying Caterina. She carefully pulled the blonde into her arms and began to soothingly stroke her hair. "Very good, very good, Caterina."

Caterina leaned into Hilda, still sobbing into her neck, repeating 'please' over and over in a low voice.

"I'm proud of you, Caterina," Hilda said soothingly as she took Caterina off of the stage. With the help of an attendant, they went back to her room, where she laid the blonde on her bed, face down. Hilda dismissed the attendant and began to rub salve on the welts herself, a rare treat. "You've done very well tonight, but I don't want you to get too complacent," she said softly. "I've plans for you."

Caterina pressed her cheek down into the bed, trying to ground herself as Hilda rubbed her back. "Plans?" She asked before she knew that she was speaking and she hope that Hilda didn't mind.

"Mmhm." Hilda let the transgression go for then. She carefully massaged the knots out of Caterina's shoulders as she continued, "I'm taking you out to Therese's stables next weekend. There are some things I'd like you to learn."

"Stables?" Caterina moaned as Hilda hit a particularly tight knot and started working it out. She had seen a few races at the club, but she never once thought that she would be participating in them.

"Yes, quite. If you are agreeable to it, I'd like to have you trained, for the races." she couldn't imagine anything more beautiful than Caterina, arms bound behind her and a bit in her mouth, racing in the spring, if she was ready.

"If that's what you want." Caterina trusted Hilda completely, and if she wanted to train her as a pony, then that's what she would do. She was intimidated by the thought, from the little that she had seen she knew that there was quite a lot to learn and to remember. She hoped that she wouldn't disappoint Hilda.

"We'll talk about it more soon," Hilda said as she got up and put the salve away. She kissed Caterina's shoulder lightly. "Get some rest." Hilda saw no need to coddle the blonde, and she wasn't ready to go to bed. She left her there, turning to look over her shoulder once more before heading to the lounge. Hilda kept her smile to herself, but Caterina had performed well.

Caterina watched Hilda go, fighting not to fall asleep. She knew that it would be easier, than Hilda wouldn't have left her in bed if it wasn't okay, but if Hilda wasn't ready to call it a night, then neither was she. Still, she needed to lie down for a bit and recover before she could follow her back out to the lounge.

Hilda spotted Therese when she came back into the room and immediately made her way to her. She smiled as she sat, nodding to the bartender to send a drink. "Good evening."

Therese smiled at Hilda as she sat. "I'm glad you found time to join me tonight. I thought, perhaps, that we had seen the last of you." She had been mildly impressed with Caterina's performance and pleased with herself for making such a wonderful match in the two of them.

"I thought it best to let her rest after bringing her down," Hilda said, accepting her drink from a pet in whom she had no interest. She caressed his side anyway as a courtesy. "She did well." Therese's approval was something Hilda sought, but she would not outright beg for compliments on her pet. She knew Therese gave what was deserved.

Therese nodded. "And you've done well with her thus far." Caterina still had a ways to go, but she had no doubt that Hilda would get her there. "What are your plans?" Therese could admit to a curiosity about just where Hilda envisioned Caterina fitting in.

Hilda shifted. Therese's had voiced a positive opinion, but that hardly meant she would give an affirmative answer to Hilda's next suggestion. "I thought I might bring her out to your estate next weekend."

"Mmm..." Therese raised one of her eyebrows at the suggestion. She was about to respond, questioning whether Caterina was really ready for that sort of challenge, when something caught her eye that made her reconsider. "Of course. Enjoy the weekend." It was hard for her to suppress a smile as Caterina walked across the room and knelt at Hilda's feet. She was moving a bit stiffly, but Therese didn't think that she could be faulted for that.

While Hilda wanted to raise her eyebrows, she kept her face impassive, taking a sip of her drink as she watched Caterina sink to her knees. The brightness in her eyes undeniably gave away how pleased she was at the blonde's unexpected appearance. But the only indication she chose to gave was briefly running her fingers through Caterina's hair. "Thank you; I think we will."

Therese nodded, finally smiling indulgently as Caterina leaned into Hilda's touch. "I'll make sure the staff knows to expect you." Therese rose. "If you'll excuse me, I need to talk to Malcolm before he leaves for the night."

Caterina sighed slightly as she finally relaxed, leaning against Hilda. She pressed her cheek against Hilda's knee, happy to be allowed the contact and the rest. She hoped that Hilda was proud of her, though that wasn't why she had rejoined her. She had come out to the lounge because that was where she was supposed to be, with Hilda, in case she needed anything, or wanted anything.


	3. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda and Caterina's relationship was not one meant to last, but they formed close bonds that held even after they lost touch.

Caterina walked into the bar, looking around, noting what had changed and what had stayed the same. She slid onto a bar stool and flagged down the bartender. It had been years since she had been there, and she wasn't sure that her reason for venturing out would even be there, but she had taken the risk, and now she just had to wait. How long she was going to wait, she wasn't quite sure.

Geoffrey was working later than usual, wanting to finish the final session on a large piece. She found herself in a new house that was empty of any of the things she liked to have close, as they had not arrived yet, and she wasn't particularly keen on going out in a formal way. Her steps, when she left, took her to an old, familiar spot. She needed to get used to the city again, to settle in, and the bar held fond memories, different memories than the club or any of the other places she knew. And when she came in, she wasn't looking for anyone she knew, but she wasn't discounting that there might be someone there. Paris was like that. Some things changed and others never did.

Caterina smiled when she saw Hilda walk in, glad that her hunch had been right. She let Hilda get settled at a table before she stood up and made her way over, sliding into the seat opposite her without bothering to announce herself.

The blonde arched her eyebrows and pursed her lips, even though her bright eyes clearly reflected her surprise and delight. "Didn't I teach you to ask before being seated?" she said as she leaned back and crossed her long legs.

"I think you might have, but you've been gone a long time." Caterina was clearly just as happy to see Hilda. "I heard a rumor that you were back. You should have called," her tone was only mildly chiding.

Hilda took out a cigarillo and took time and care in holding it between her thin fingers to her lips as she lit it. She didn't think about whether or not she could still smoke inside the bar, and she didn't think anyone would try to stop her. "We've only just gotten in...and are hardly settled," she replied easily, smoke curling from her lips.

"We?" Caterina took a deep breath, inhaling the smoke, remembering the way that it smelled. It was something that she instinctively associated with Hilda. So much so, that whenever she smelled it, she looked around for the other woman.

As she ashed and a waiter brought drinks, Hilda's lips twitched with a half formed smirk. "I've rather gotten married." It didn't occur to her to worry about Caterina's reaction until then, but Hilda dismissed that. They had been long finished with that part of their lives, and if Hilda had been concerned about the etiquette of who to invite, she wouldn't have eloped.

Caterina's eyes widened in shock as she looked for a wedding band out of habit. "Married?" She smiled incredulously. "You're kidding. You've got to be kidding. That's fantastic."

"I'm not, actually." She smiled as she let the cigarillo dangle from the corner of her lips. "Bernard was livid, of course, and I'm half convinced he thinks I did it to give him some sort of coronary in order to get his stock and take over the company...as if I want to step out of my lab for that." Her words were clipped, matter of fact, and she fingered her glass as she spoke. "Anyway, his name is Geoffrey; we eloped, and I think you'd rather like him, not that it matters."

Caterina chuckled. She had only met Bernard a few time, each very brief, but she could imagine just how upset he would be over Hilda eloping. "Well, I can't wait to meet him then. What is it that brings you back to Paris? I though you were quite content in your lab in Copenhagen?"

"We're actually expanding the lab here, and I didn't want to oversee that from Denmark." She took a long sip and smiled as she sat back to regard Caterina for a moment. It had been too long, and she should have called more often. But that was the way of things. "You look good, Caterina."

Caterina blushed slightly at Hilda's appraisal. "Thank you. So do you." And that was certainly true. Caterina didn't know if it was love or contentment or simply a new moisturizer, but Hilda looked amazing. She wondered what it might take to get an invitation home, then wondered slightly if that was really what she wanted. They had both moved on from what they had had, and she wasn't sure that revisiting it wouldn't just lead to falling into old patterns.

"Tell me about you," she said, pointedly changing the subject. "The company is doing well? You're happy?" They might not have spoken often since Hilda left the city, but she did care.

"The company is doing very well." Caterina nodded as she took a sip of her drink. "And I'm happy enough, I suppose." Her last break up hadn't been pleasant, but she was trying to be objective about it. "I'm thinking about getting a dog."

Hilda snubbed her cigarillo at that and wrinkled her nose. She had never been one for animals save horses and the necessary barn cats. But Caterina was the type to have something large and ridiculous looking to be waiting for her when she came home at night. Of course, a slim, pretty girl trained well enough would do just as well. "Mm, not seeing anyone then?"

"Not currently." There were a few interesting people at the club, but no one that really wanted to have a conversation with outside of that setting.

"Geoffrey and I are looking at a place in the country with a lovely set of stables," she said as she took out another cigarillo. "Is the club still holding races?"

Caterina nodded again. "It is, though not as regularly as they used to have them." She wondered how long it would take for Hilda to disappear into her stables. "I actually just bought myself a country house."

"Did you? Mm, you'll have to have us out." Hilda smirked, eyes bright as she remembered long summer days at Therese's house outside of London.

"Certainly. You know that you're always welcome, both there and at my home here." It was then that she remembered that Hilda hadn't seen her house in Paris, having bought it after Hilda had moved from the city. "You'll have to come to dinner sometime soon."

"I'd like that. Mm, we'll have to pick a night when Geoffrey isn't working," she said thoughtfully as smoke rose from her lips with each word.

Caterina smiled, and the toe of her shoe brushed against Hilds's calf not entirely by accident. "What is it that Geoffrey does?" She was interested to know what sort of job would require someone to work through dinner, though it seemed possible that Hilda had married a chef of some type.

While Hilda did not reciprocate the deliberate touch, she did not move her leg out of reach either. "He's a tattooist," she said as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms haphazardly.

Caterina raised her eyebrows in surprise. That was almost as shocking as finding out that Hilda had gotten married at all. "A tattooist? No wonder Bernard nearly died." She laughed and shook her head, flagging down the waiter for another drink.

"Quite...and God knows he's covered with them." That was part of his charm, though Hilda might not have admitted that to anyone else.

Caterina kept chuckling. "Oh God, I bet the two of you look precious together."

Hilda arched her eyebrows. "Precious is hardly I word I think of in conjunction with myself or Geoffrey, Caterina. In fact, I think the last time I thought something was truly _precious_ was when you so delightedly thought I was going to let you waltz into my rooms at the club and top me."

Caterina had the grace to blush at the memory, and she looked down slightly. "Well, I wouldn't have know what to do with you, so I suppose that it's good that you didn't let me." She ran a hand through her hair, resettling it around her shoulders.

"You turned out well enough," Hilda said quietly as she smiled. The easiness between them was good, and she was glad that it was one of the things about Paris that hadn't changed.

Caterina smiled and leaned back in her chair. "I guess I did." This certainly wasn't where she thought she would be when she first met Hilda, but she was better for it. She had no idea what would have become of her if she hadn't. "You know, I never really did thank you for making sure I didn't fuck myself over and screw up my life."

"I think you give me far too much credit," Hilda said as she snubbed the second cigarillo. She stood gracefully and bent to kiss Caterina's cheek. "But I really must be going. Call me about dinner, yes?"

"I will." Caterina returned the kiss, taking in Hilda's scent and resisting the urge to lean in. "Have a good night." She ran her hand though her hair again after Hilda left and paid for the drinks. She needed to be getting home herself.


	4. Longevity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caterina finally meets Hilda's husband.

Caterina opened her eyes as she heard someone else walking into the baths. She had had a very long day at work, and she was really hoping that the baths would stay as empty as she had found them. The club was normally much quieter on Tuesdays than the weekends. If she couldn't have the baths to herself, she hoped that whoever was about to come around the corner wasn't irritating or annoying.

As an attendant undressed her, Hilda chuckled at the sight of Caterina. "Not so quick to your feet these days?" Free of her clothing, she slipped into the water, sighing at its warmth.

Caterina chuckled. "I think we can safely say that I've moved on." If anyone was going to be joining her, she was glad that it was Hilda. "I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you were avoiding the club for awhile."

"I was." And Hilda did not explain beyond that that. She was there for the night and that was that. And she probably wouldn't come again for months. She preferred it that way...long days in her stables and long nights in her country home. "I'm glad to have caught you here, though." There was no harm in a little nostalgia as long as one did not indulge too much.

"Well, I'm always happy to see you." Caterina slid a bit closer to Hilda, though she wouldn't encroach in her space without some sort of invitation. "Have you settled back into Parisian life yet?"

"Mm. I think it was easier when I wasn't working, but yes, I'm quite enjoying it." She reached to Caterina and twisted one of her curls around her finger thoughtfully. "You know, I think being a responsible adult suits you."

Caterina chuckled, but she couldn't help but be touched by the compliment and a light blush colored her cheeks. "Thank you." She ducked her head slightly, briefly falling back into old routines.

Hilda half smiled but only quickly, and she let the curl go as she relaxed back against the wall, closing her eyes.

Caterina settled back against the wall as well, though she couldn't bring herself to close her eyes, taking the opportunity to look at Hilda unobserved. And she was doing exactly that when a man she didn't know walked into the baths.

Geoffrey stretched out his shoulders as he walked into the baths, easily finding Hilda and heading toward the pool she was lounging in. An attendant had already undressed him and he smiled at the woman who was clearly staring at his wife as he stepped into the water. "You disappeared rather quickly." And never having been to the club in Paris before, it had taken him longer than he would have liked to find her.

"I rather wanted to get away from M. du Bois; I'm sorry I sacrificed you to him," Hilda said without opening her eyes. The slight smile that came to her face remained there as she opened them. "Well, I suppose this would be the opportune time for you to meet, Geoffrey, Caterina."

Caterina smiled politely. "It's nice to meet you." She had gotten a pretty good view as he walked over, and Geoffrey was every bit as covered in tattoos as she had imagined. What she hadn't been prepared for was just how very... masculine he was. It had always seemed to her that Hilda had liked prettier men.

"You too." Geoffrey nodded. Hilda had told him about Caterina much earlier in their relationship and it was nice to be able to put a face to the name. And it didn't hurt that he could easily picture the two of them together. He turned to kiss Hilda lightly. "I didn't mind. I just got a little lost trying to figure out where you had gone."

"I'm sorry." She moved closer to him on the step and settled against his chest, knowing that his arms wrapped around her that way made a pretty picture--a picture she hoped Caterina would appreciate. "I'm sorry I haven't introduced the two of you sooner, as well."

Caterina demurred as she looked at the two of them, very much enjoying the tableau that Hilda was creating. The contrast between Hilda's pale skin and the colorful ink that covered Geoffrey's was striking.

"Well, it's done now." Geoffrey wasn't one to dwell on the past. In any event, they were all there now, and Hilda's excellent taste in women was confirmed once again. He looked around the room, really taking it in for the first time. "I understand why you would want to spend so much time here. I think this must be the most relaxing place I've seen in quite a while."

"It holds quite a few good memories as well," Hilda murmured, smirking at Caterina. It all blurred together after a time, but she remembered their first real meeting there with crisp clarity.

There was something in Hilda's smirk that made Caterina shiver, as if she knew what Caterina was thinking about. It was entirely possible that she did. "Lots of good memories." She wondered if Geoffrey or Hilda would take it amiss if she started to run her hands over Geoffrey's biceps. There was something about them, something about Hilda in them, that made her fingers itch.

"What is it?" Hilda asked, cocking her head. She could sense the tension in Caterina's shoulders, the growing sense of movement being held back.

Geoffrey looked between the two women, aware that Hilda was seeing something that he wasn't.

Caterina blushed. Though she had gotten out of the habit, there was something about Hilda, the familiarity perhaps, that brought it back. "Oh, nothing." She wasn't sure that Hilda would believe her, but she wasn't sure that Hilda would press her on it either.

"Mm." Hilda closed her eyes once more, forcing herself not to press. "Had you any plans for the night?" she asked Caterina.

"None beyond this bath." Caterina was relieved that Hilda wasn't going to force her to admit to anything, and she was curious about what Hilda might be thinking.

Geoffrey shifted his arms around Hilda, settling her further against his chest. He kissed her neck. "Picking up strays already?"

"Caterina's hardly a stray, darling. And it seems that there's _something_ she wants to do," she replied casually.

Caterina bristled at being called a stray and Hilda's words only calmed her slightly. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you?" Hilda opened her eyes and moved easily away from Geoffrey. As she stood, the pool only reaching underneath her breasts, she put her hands on her hips. "I suppose I shall just have to find out, shan't I?" She stepped close to Caterina and reached out, just letting her fingertips glance the blonde's nipples.

Caterina shivered and swallowed but she didn't say anything. It would take more than a little light teasing and Hilda knew that.

Geoffrey watched obvious with interest. "Let me know if you need any help."

"Oh, you needn't bother yourself," Hilda replied. She didn't mind if Geoffrey watched, though she certainly wasn't doing this for his benefit. It was rather something she thought Caterina would enjoy but demur from asking for. She touched the blonde's nipples in earnest, this time twisting them between her fingertips.

"Hilda," Caterina gasped as she arched into Hilda's touch. "God." She tried to catch her breath, but it was difficult with the way that Hilda was touching her. Still, she couldn't help but steal a glance at Geoffrey, to see what his reaction was.

Geoffrey thought of protesting when Hilda told him that he wasn't necessary, but he decided to wait for a moment. There was no sense in irking Hilda if there was a possibility that things might change.

"Yes, Caterina?" Hilda moved closer and straddled the other woman, hands going to her sides, running her palms down firmly, possessively.

Caterina looked up at Hilda almost pleadingly. If Hilda was really going to do nothing but tease her, this night would be unbearable for any number of reasons. "What do you want?"

"I believe that's what I was asking you," Hilda replied, snaking one of her hands down Caterina's stomach, pressing it, palm down, between her legs.

Caterina moaned and squirmed. It really was useless to try to keep anything from Hilda. Somehow, she had forgotten that, or she had thought that she wasn't susceptible anymore. "I just..." She looked at Geoffrey again before looking back up at Hilda. "I just thought your husband's arms were... attractive."

Geoffrey smirked and chuckled, both at Hilda and the revelation. He'd have been lying if he said he wasn't the least bit vain.

"And you didn't you say so in the first place?" Hilda pressed her hand tighter against Caterina and leaned in to nip at her ear.

Caterina shuddered and shameless pushed into Hilda's hand. "It... isn't exactly polite." There was longing in her eyes.

"We aren't exactly at a dinner party," Hilda replied as she moved away. She knew that look well, and it fueled her own desire. But she calmly went back to Geoffrey, wrapping her arms around his neck. "My darling, it seems my former pet has taken a fancy to you arms. I was wondering if you might do me a little favor..."

"Of course." Geoffrey leaned in for a kiss. "What would you have me do?"

Caterina whimpered when Hilda pulled away from her and whimpered again as she watching Hilda and Geoffrey kiss.

"Hold her, naturally," Hilda replied, her tone suggesting that it was, indeed, the absolute most natural thing and that he might have even thought of it himself.

"Ah." It was where he thought she was going, but he didn't want to make any assumptions. Hilda often managed to surprise him. Geoffrey waded through the water to Caterina, pulling her unprotesting into his arms. He leaned down for long kiss, hoping that Hilda wouldn't mind, before he turned Caterina in his arm where she was facing Hilda. It took only another second to settle her in his lap, her ass brushing against his cock, with his hands around her biceps.

"Mm, is that better?" Hilda asked, arms crossed as she faced Caterina.

"Yes." Caterina said breathlessly. She was pushing back into Geoffrey even as she was trying to pull her arms free, the struggle exciting her almost as much as Hilda was. And Geoffrey's obviously enjoyment only made it worse.

Hilda leaned in to kiss Caterina leisurely, drawing it out as long as she could. "So glad you are being so much more vocal," she replied. It was easy, even after so many years, to slip into the role. But Hilda didn't think Caterina minded, for the night at least.

Geoffrey smirked at Hilda, as he kissed the side of Caterina's neck. Despite her struggles, he was holding her easily. "She's certainly entertaining."

"Oh, you've no idea," Hilda replied, returning his smirk. She pressed her palm between Caterina's legs again before she began to touch her lightly.

Caterina whimpered as she tried to get closer to Hilda. On Geoffrey's lap, her breasts were completely out of the water and her nipples were hard both from the colder air and the stimulation. "Please." Despite wanting to make Hilda happy, Caterina wasn't above dirty tricks and she pressed back against Geoffrey's cock, making him jump.

"Don't think I didn't notice that," Hilda said, withdrawing her touch slightly. "I'm not at all opposed to taking you over my knee."

"God," It had been a while since anyone had even threatened to do so and it amazed her that the idea still affected her so strongly. She smiled a wicked smile at Hilda and tilted her hips backward, pushing herself onto Geoffrey.

"Jesus Christ." Geoffrey left go of Caterina's arms to grab her hips.

Hilda merely raised her eyebrows as she took Caterina's chin firmly between her fingers. "You just earned a whipping, I think," she said even as she was smiling. She stepped back, content to watch.

Geoffrey wasted no time once he realized that Hilda was going to let them continue. He kissed Caterina's neck again, biting down on it lightly as he fucked her. She was moaning and pushing her hips backwards and he was taking full advantage. He let go of her hips with one hand to tug at her nipples.

Caterina didn't care that Hilda would have her whipped for it, she was enjoying herself far too much. And she would enjoy the whipping to, in a way. It was, essentially, what she had been after, though in their previous relationship she would never had been so bold. She could feel her muscles clenching around Geoffrey's cock and she did nothing to stop her orgasm, knowing that if he had managed to come first she would have been left wanting until at least after her whipping, if not longer. She was just starting to calm when Geoffrey pushed up into her, his arms tightening around her. Once he was finished, he turned her in his arms and Caterina put her head on his chest, tracing the tattoo closest to her. She knew it was only a matter of moments before Hilda pulled her away.

Hilda licked her lips as they finished their display. She could feel herself warm more with want than the calming water of the pool, but she didn't want to give Caterina that much time. With a mere nod, two attendants appeared and pulled Caterina out of Geoffrey's arms before they began to dry her. "Have her taken to the whipping post in the main gallery," Hilda said as she got out, extending her hand to Geoffrey.

Geoffrey took her hand as Caterina was lead away. He pulled Hilda close for a minute, kissing her throughly. "I'm beginning to wish you had introduced us earlier." He stood there as the attendants dried them and fetched their clothing.

She shivered against him, staying in his warmth for a moment longer before allowing herself to be dressed. "You certainly brought out the absolute worst in her." She was chuckling lightly. It had been a wonderful display.

Geoffrey laughed. "If I recall correctly, I bring out the worst in you too." He draped an arm around her shoulders as they exited the baths and headed toward the main gallery.

"So says my godfather," she murmured as they entered. She smiled when she saw Caterina tied to the post and an attendant waiting with her whip. A small audience had already gathered, no doubt because it would be rare to see Caterina in such a position then.

"What can I say, I'm a bad influence." He kissed Hilda's temple and slapped her ass as she pulled away from him to go to the stage.

Caterina pulled that the bindings on her hands when she saw Hilda approach, resisting more for show than out of any real fear. Still, a whipping was never something that felt good.

She turned after a step and gave him a withering glare that she knew would do absolutely no good. Had Geoffrey been a slave, he would have been incorrigible, but that wasn't what she needed from him. Hilda stepped up to the dias and took the whip. She took her time about uncurling it, letting Caterina wait a little longer. Finally, she stood in front of Caterina and kissed her forehead before rounding her and laying the first blow.

Caterina cried out and flinched, pulling away even though she knew it wouldn't do any good. She tried to settle herself, but she was only partially successful and everyone in the audience was getting to see quite a spectacle.

Hilda kept her smile to herself, but she was quite pleased with the performance. It had obviously been quite some time since Caterina had been whipped, and she wondered, as she laid the last few blows, if she had indeed been the last person to do it.

Caterina slumped forward as Hilda finished, but managed to pull herself back up, straightening her shoulders despite the pain. It had been longer than she cared to remember since she had been whipped, and the burning across her back was both familiar and not.

Geoffrey had found a perch with a perfect view and smirked through the entire proceeding. Now that it was over, he headed toward the stage.

Before Geoffrey arrived, Hilda stepped in close, placing a kiss on Caterina's shoulder. "I'm proud of you," she whispered, and she was still proud of Caterina, of what she had become even outside of the club. She turned to Geoffrey after handing the whip off to a house slave. "Why don't we take her to our rooms." Geoffrey was very good with his hands, and Hilda knew his touch in taking care of Caterina's welts would be soothing.

Geoffrey nodded. "I think that sounds like a plan." He gently pulled Caterina into his arms and helped her through the hallways, there to catch her if she needed him to. Caterina, however, barely stumbled as they walked through the club and into Hiilda's, well, she supposed that they were now Hilda and Geoffrey's private rooms.

"Gently," Hilda guided her to the bed, urging her to lie face down. "There's salve in there," Hilda said to Geoffrey as she nodded to the bedside table. "Would you mind?" She crawled onto the bed next to Caterina and began to stroke her hair.

Caterina snuggled into Hilda's touch, looking at her through long stands of hair that had fallen in her eyes but that she didn't have the energy to move. Walking back to the rooms had taken more out of her than she realized and she knew that she would be sore the next day.

"Of course not." Geoffrey found the jar of salve and started rubbing it into Caterina's back, feeling each of the welt under his fingers.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly. Hilda was asking about the moment, but her meaning was also more general. She wasn't completely sure how Caterina had really taken her news of the marriage.

Caterina smiled at Hilda. "I'm fine. Or I will be." The salve was making her back feel better and she was quickly calming down. Geoffrey's fingers were surprisingly soft and they felt wonderful even as he pressed them into her welts, making her hiss and squirm. "And you've got one hell of a husband."

She laughed lightly. "Mm...and one hell of a former pet, it seems." Hilda leaned down and kissed Caterina softly, content in the moment.

"And I have one hell of a wife," Geoffrey chuckled and slapped Caterina's ass before he got off of the bed and rounded it to get to Hilda. "Who I think is quite through being ignored."

"You read my mind." Hilda pursed her lips before smiling as she leaned back against the pillows.

Geoffrey leaned down over Hilda, kissing her lightly. "Did you have any requests?"

"I'm sure you can dream up something," she said softly.

"I'm sure I can." He quickly divested Hilda of her clothing, then ran his hands down her body and back up before turning to Caterina. "Be a good girl and make sure she's ready for me?" He moved away and started rummaging through various drawers, trying to find something. Caterina nodded and slid between Hilda's legs and started licking her, assuming that was what Geoffrey wanted from her.

"Yes," Hilda moaned softly, hands going to Caterina's hair. She couldn't imagine what Geoffrey was trying to find, but she let that slip away as she settled into Caterina's attentions, shifting under her tongue.

Geoffrey came back with a blindfold and a candle. He tied the former around Hilda's head before she could object and sat the latter down on the beside table. Caterina stopped for a second to look up at him, but he pushed her head back down. "You trained her very well."

She squirmed lightly, sensations heightened at the deprivation of her sight. "For all that she remembers of it," Hilda replied, teasing Caterina lightly. She had seen the candle in Geoffrey's hand, and she tensed eagerly as she waited.

Geoffrey struck a match, making sure that Hilda could both hear and smell it. The candle was short and white and he smiled down at Caterina as he held it over Hilda's torso. He placed his free hand back in Caterina hair to keep her focused. It would take a moment before the wax had melted enough to drip and he used the time to carefully consider just where he wanted to start. The first drops of wax landed on one of Hilda's nipples

The sound and smell made Hilda's breath catch, but the sensation of the hot wax touching her skin, drying quickly there, made Hilda moan. She arched into Caterina's touch and dropped her hands to clench to comforter.

Geoffrey left a trail of wax from that nipple to the other, then down between her breasts. He stopped before he got to Caterina's head, but only long enough to pull her out of the way.

"God..." Hilda whimpered, twisting, trying to pull Caterina back.

Geoffrey chuckled and kissed Hilda lightly. "Lie back down. Caterina is going to be waiting at the foot of the bed when I'm done with you and I'm sure she'll be happy to do whatever you like." Geoffrey held the candle over Hilda's clit, letting her feel the heat from the flame before the wax spilled out.

She shuddered in almost violent delight, crying out. Slowly, her climax came, making Hilda curl her toes into the comforter as she moaned, squirming until she finally settled and her breathing slowed.

"Mmm." Geoffrey leaned down and kissed Hilda as he untie the blindfold and pulled it away. Caterina was sitting at the end of the bed, starting at them but carefully not moving.

Hilda crooked her finger and when Caterina came, pulled her into a soft kiss. "Thank you," she said softly. And she turned to Geoffrey, her smile widening. "And I believe you had quite the sort of night you were looking for when we came."

Caterina sighed contently and curled up next to Hilda. "You're welcome."

Geoffrey almost bounced on the bed as he laid down beside Hilda. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Mm, I'm certain you don't." Hilda stretched and sat up. "We should be going, though. I'm seeing about a new pony in the morning."

Geoffrey groaned and started peeling wax off of Hilda's skin. "And I was hoping that I might convince you to sleep in."

"Another day, perhaps." Hilda shivered as each piece came off, and when he was done, she slid off of the bed to dress. "And we'll have lunch one day," she said to Caterina, leaning in for a light kiss.

After returning the kiss, Caterina rolled onto her back, wincing slightly before she got up. "Absolutely. Give me a call." Caterina kissed Geoffrey lightly. "It was very nice to meet you. Maybe Hilda will let me push you around next time. If there is a next time." She ran her hands through her hair. "Have a good night." Caterina sauntered toward the door. Her clothing was still down at the baths, or more likely, in her room, but the nudity didn't bother her.


End file.
